1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum-based alloy having excellent mechanical properties, etc., such as a high hardness and a high strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum-based alloys having a high strength and a high heat resistance have heretofore been prepared by rapid solidification methods, such as liquid quenching, etc. Particularly, an aluminum-based alloy obtained by the rapid solidification method as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,085 is an amorphous alloy or a microcrystalline alloy. Particularly, the disclosed microcrystalline alloy is a metal solid solution comprising an aluminum matrix, or a composite material constituted of a microcrystalline aluminum matrix phase and a stable or metastable intermetallic compound phase.
Although the aluminum-based alloy as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,085 is an excellent alloy exhibiting a high strength, a high heat resistance and a high corrosion resistance and is also excellent in workability for its being a high-strength material, the excellent properties of it as a rapidly solidified material are lowered in a high temperature range of 300.degree. C. or above, so that there still remains room for improvement in respect of heat resistance, particularly in respect of strength under heat.
Further, since the alloy disclosed in the above-mentioned patent contains an additive element having a comparatively high specific gravity, it is not comparatively increased in specific strength, so that there still remains room for improvement in respect of high specific strength as well.